When the masks come off
by Bugganette2406
Summary: This year at College Francoise Dupont there is going to be a masquerade dance in honour of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette is designing a beautiful dress and Adrien needs to ask someone fast so Chloe wont make him go with her. Ladybug and Marinette, Cat Noir and Adrien all have to be there at the same time. And what will happen when feelings take over?
1. The announcement

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please feel free to leave any reviews on what you want to see happen next or what I could do to improve my story. Hope you enjoy xx**

 **Chapter 1**

"Marinette! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Marinette could hear a dainty voice coming from somewhere in her room "MARINETTE!". The said girl bolted out of bed scrambling out of her sheets, but in the rush got twisted in them and fell flat on her face. She looked up to see her red bug-like Kwami hovering a few inches away from her face, Marinette unravelled herself from her bedsheets and crawled up off the floor.

"What time is it?" Marinette asked letting out a nervous giggle as she rubbed the back of her head. "Not the time to ask questions, come on Marinette" Tikki said as she started nudging her chosen, making her descend from her loft to get reading for school, where she needed to be in less than ten minutes.

Adrien, like very morning was awoken by his alarm, and he knew if he didn't get out of bed now Nathalie would be knocking on his door in about five minutes. He looked to his right seeing his black cat-like Kwami snoring on the pillow next to him, he rolled out of bed with a sigh and headed for his bathroom to take a shower.

Plagg was awake once Adrien had exited his bathroom and dressed, he was sitting on Adrien's bed eating cheese that he must have gotten from the kitchen. "You seem to be enjoying yourself" the blonde haired boy said as he packed up his belongings for school. "I am, thanks for noticing" the little black creature replied throwing his last cube of cheese in the air and catching it in his mouth.

Picking up his bag, Adrien looks at Plagg shaking his head with a laugh "Come on let's go, I don't want to be late". He lifts up his button down shirt for Plagg to take refuge where he can't be seen. He made his way down to the first floor of the house and to the dining room where he was greeted by his prepared breakfast and his schedule.

After running around her room like a crazed idiot Marinette was on her way to school. Once she had arrived at the steps of the school she was pretty puffed because she ran the way there, she checked her realising she had made pretty good time and had two minutes to spare before the first warning bell rang, so she used the time she had to chat with her Kwami and eat the croissant she had grabbed on her way out of the bakery. "We made pretty good time today Tikki, considering the rush" the blunette said with a smile as she looked down at the Kwami in her purse and took a big bite out of her pastry. "You are right, but I would prefer to avoid the rush" the little god said with a smile and a half serious look in her eyes. "To be honest me too, but I just can't help it, I have such bad luck".

As she took the last bite of her breakfast she looked up and just so happens to see the love of her life Adrien get out of his car, it also happens to be the moment Alya approaches Marinette from behind and scares the life out of her. Marinette screams loudly and frantically turns around to face her journalist friend "ALYA! You scared me." the girl said with a pout. "I kinda got that from the scream," the friend said with a laugh and patted the girl on the back "hope I didn't interrupt your drooling over Adrien time". Marinette went a light shade of pink at her friend's comment "Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't drooling over Adrien" she said with a nervous giggle. She turned back around to face the school where the said boy was walking up the steps chatting with his best friend Nino. Marinette let out a sigh at the sight of the boy, Alya was about to comment on her action but was thankfully interrupted but the school bell.

Adrien made his way and sat in his usual seat next to his DJ friend. Plagg now rested in his bag with about two wheels of cheese to keep him entertained so he wouldn't distract Adrien. While Adrien was waiting for class to start he started thinking to himself, about what life was like when he didn't have Plagg or his miraculous…...or Ladybug. It had been almost a year now since he became a chosen and which he still doesn't know why but that didn't really bother him. He mostly thought about how much freedom he has now that he can transform into Cat Noir his alter ego, he liked being Cat Noir he was free to do basically whatever, say whatever and act however he pleased, he also got to help people, save them. And to top that all off he got to be with the most important person in the world to him Ladybug, the love of his life, he liked to think they were soulmates, two parts of a whole.

His thoughts were interrupted by his friend calling his name "Dude were you listening to a word I just said?". Adrien hadn't noticed that his best friend Nino had been talking to him "Sorry Nino, I got lost in my thoughts, what were you saying?". The DJ sighed looking at his model friend "Okay, I'm only going to say one more time…. I think I'm going to ask out Alya!". Adrien was shocked at first by his friend words, he hadn't known Nino even like Alya and tried to picture them together and after his thinking he thought Nino and Alya would get pretty cool together. He didn't realise he hadn't talked for about a minute when his friend said to him "I knew it was a bad idea!" the boy sighed again and turned away from Adrien looking frustrated with himself. "No. I think it's a great idea, I just didn't even know you liked her." he said to his friend who now looked frustrated for a whole other reason. Nino turned back to face his friend "Do you actually not listen to anything I say at all? I have told you multiple times and I talk about her all the time!" he folded his arms and glared at him. All Adrien could do was rub the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

Marinette and Alya walked through the door of their first period classroom. "Hey girls" the DJ said with a smile and wave, Marinette smiled back with a little wave and made her way to her seat. As she walked past she couldn't help but sneak a glance at the blonde boy that was seated in front of her and was surprised when they made eye contact "Hey Marinette." Adrien said and it wasn't an uncommon thing, they were technically friends, but to her it felt like the happiest moment of her life. "H-h-hey A-Adrien" she stuttered, she could feel the blush rise to her cheeks and knew she was a pretty decent shade of pink, and really hoped nobody noticed, but as she took her seat the journalist proved her wrong, she started playfully imitating the designer and laughing. Marinette just rolled her eyes and was saved when Mrs. Bustier walked into the classroom.

Mrs. Bustier had just finished roll call when she spoke again "Listen up everyone, I have an important announcement" everyone quiet down to listen to their teacher "If you didn't already know, in about a month there is going to be a masquerade dance here at College Francoise Dupont in honour of Ladybug and Cat Noir" the whole class started cheering "and with that we will need people to sign up to help decorate and organise, if any of you are interested I will have a signup sheet on my desk". Everyone in the class started talking about the upcoming school dance, Marinette herself was already starting to design the dress she was going to make and wear to the dance in her head. "I'm so excited," the auburn haired girl said to her best friend with a big smile on her face "Do you want to go shopping after school?". Marinette also had a very big smile on her face but unlike Alya she could contain her excitement, Alya was pumping her fists into the air and saying 'yes' every five seconds. Marinette liked seeing her best friend happy like this, it was entertaining and just made her feel happy as well. "Ok!" the blunette said half giving into her excitement, this was going to be their first dance ever and they both wanted it to be spectacular.

 **I'm going to try and have another chapter up as soon as possible, but please leave a review on what you want to see happen xx**


	2. Curiosity

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read chapter 1, and to all the beautiful people who left reviews. They meant so much to me and really made my day, you have no idea. Once again hope you enjoy xx**

 **Chapter 2**

"Dude, this is perfect!" the DJ said to his friend as they start walking out of the classroom after the final school bell rang. The model had a confused look on his face, he didn't quite understand his friend at this moment. "You know how I said I wanted to ask out Alya?" the blonde haired boy nodded slowly, still not fully understanding, "I can ask Alya to the dance, it's perfect!" Nino looked at his friend with a big smile planted across his face. "That's perfect, Nino." Adrien said, he thought to himself that if he were his alter ego Cat Noir right now he would have made a pun, and was kind of disappointed. "When do you think you'll ask her?" Adrien asked as the two started to descend the steps of the school. "I'm not sure actually, hadn't really thought about it. All I know is that I'm going to ask her soon." The friend said with a positive tone.

Adrien was about to reply back to his friend when he heard one of the things he dreaded the most, "ADRIKINS!". Chloe was running towards the boy with her arms reaching out for a hug. The model was almost knocked back by the force of the blonde girl who had just launched herself at him. "Hey Chloe." he could barely even speak those words after all the air in his lungs had been forces out of him in a matter of seconds. Before Adrien could react, Chloe pressed her lips on his cheek and hugged him tighter. It took a few seconds for the boy to peel his childhood friend off of him, and was relieved when she stepped away. "So Adrien are you going to the dance this month?" the mayor's daughter asked with a smile. "Yeah, I was planning on it." Adrien said, he knew where this was going and decided his only way out of it was to play dumb. "Are you going with anyone in particular?" she asked with a few bats of her eyelashes and an even bigger smile. Adrien knew she was going ask something like that, 'play dumb, play dumb' he said to himself "Not quite sure yet Chlo.". She was about to say something else when a car horn beeped, the model looked up and was thankful that it was The Gorilla waiting for him. "See ya Chlo, catch ya later Nino" he said with a little wave to his DJ friend. Once he got into the safety of the car he sighed of relief and said to himself "That was a close one.".

::

"Where do we start?" Marinette and Alya were shopping for their dresses, but in Marinette's case she was shopping for the materials to make her dress. "I'm not sure, but I just had a brilliant idea!" The auburn haired girl said with a smile, "We could keep what we are wearing a surprise for the night, and also it will make shopping faster.". The journalist always made things more fun, Marinette liked the idea of a surprise on the night of the dance. "That's a great idea Alya, and you would get bored if you had to spend so much time with me in the fabric stores" the blunette said with giggle and her friend joined her. After a minute or so of laughing the two girl separated.

Marinette loved the fabric stores in Paris, there were so many colours and materials to choose from. As soon as she entered the store she was over whelmed by excitement and happiness, she knew exactly what she needed to get and where they would be because she came in so often.

About an hour had past and the designer had gathered all the materials she needed for her dress. Once she had finished paying she texted Alya

'I have finished shopping for today, and are going to head home.'

A few seconds later as she was exiting the shop she got a reply

'No problem, Girl. I'll call you later.'

The girl put her phone back in her purse just as her Kwami Tikki flew out. "Did you have a successful shopping trip, Marinette?" the bug-like creature asked flying up to rest on her chosen's shoulder. "I did actually, I got everything I need to make the perfect dress for me and Ladybug." The girl said as she looked in the bag with all of her fabrics in it, smiling to herself. "Am I going to be able to see this design of yours?" Tikki asked looking up and smiling at the girl. "Tikki, you'll just have to wait and see." She said as she started to head towards home.

Marinette was pretty thankful that the bakery was only a ten-minute walk from all the fabric stores, because once she entered her family bakery she was starving. Her mum Sabine was at the cash register with a customer, she gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went back to serving the customer.

The girl grabbed a pastry and a few cookies and then climbed the stairs up to her room and laid out all of her fabrics, "What do you think of my colour choices Tikki?" she said as she looked over her materials. "I think you chose nicely Marinette. These colours really suit you." The Kwami said as she flew out of Marinette's purse and hovered over her desk looking at the chosen fabrics. "You sure?" Marinette asks with uncertainty in her voice. "Oh definitely, you have chosen very well." The red bug said reassuring her chosen. "Well then, if I want this dress to be perfect I better start now." The designer said as she pulled out her sewing machine and fabric scissors, and began working on her dress.

::

Adrien was in the car on his way back home after a photo shoot, he had been modelling some Spring outfits from his father's new collection. Plagg zipped out from Adrien's bag and seated himself on the boy's knee, "I ran out of cheese." Plagg said with a sort of frown on his face. "You're always thinking about your stomach, Plagg." the boy said looking down at the little black creature. "What can I say, kid, I have a pretty big appetite," the little god spoke as we shrugged his little shoulders "anyway how long until we arrive, think I might die of starvation if I wait any longer!". The model rolled his eyes at the dramatic Kwami "Only a few minutes, you'll live I promise.". "I wouldn't be so sure!" the blonde boy rolled his eyes once more and sighed, but couldn't help smiling at how over dramatic Plagg was.

When they arrived at the mansion, Adrien went straight to his room. While the boy was unpacking all of his school things, the black Kwami flew down to the kitchen to get cheese. Plagg didn't want to wait for Adrien to go get it for him, so the model was just left there hoping that his Kwami wouldn't be seen. Adrien hadn't been given any homework today at school, he didn't have his Chinese or piano lessons either, so he got to spend a few hours relaxing and trying to keep Plagg at bay until he had to meet Ladybug for patrol, which he was looking forward to.

In the time he had, he had eaten something, read a few chapters of a book, watched some anime and was now going to scroll through the Ladyblog. Adrien checked the Ladyblog daily maybe even more, his and probably everyone else's most favourite thing to read on the Ladyblog was when Alya would write about Ladybug's identity. Alay didn't know Ladybug's identity of cause, but she was a smart girl and would find some pretty interesting stuff. The boy knew that the super heroine would read the blog now and then, and would get kind of nervous when the journalist would have leads, but with her luck would always meet a dead end.

The model hadn't noticed until he checked the time that he had been scrolling for about half an hour and it was now time for him to meet with his lady. "Plagg, claws out!" the boy shouted and in a matter of second Adrien was replaced by Cat Noir, he ran towards his open window and started leaping across the Parisian rooftops.

::

Marinette couldn't deny she enjoyed patrolling with her partner, all of her worries would fade away. She enjoyed having him by her side, even though sometimes he would annoy her to pieces. When they patrolled they would still have to do their job just it was a little more laid back, she got to talk and even laugh with him.

As she swung, jumped and leaped across the rooftops of Paris to get to the pairs meeting spot, she wondered if he was going to the dance, she knew he would be going as his hero self but in his civilian form. She thought about it for a minute until she told herself that she had to stop before she got to curious about his identity. She had always been the one to shut down Cat when he asked about her civilian self, but she couldn't deny that there would always be a part of her that wanted to know who he was, who he _really_ was, but she knew she couldn't, its was for his safety and hers.

As she landed on the roof of the house that was there meeting spot, she noticed how beautiful the sunset was, it was a gorgeous orange with hints of pink and yellow. She stared at it for a moment, until her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her partner, "It's almost as beautiful as you, M'lady." this caused Ladybug to jump and frantically turn around. The girl's blue eyes were met with a pair of emerald green ones; her partner wore a big cattish grin. The super heroine put one hand on her hip and pouted "Cat Noir, you scared me." she said as she poked him in the chest. "Sorry M'lady." the blonde hero said still wearing his grin as he knelt down and kissed her hand.

The blunette quickly ripped her hand out of his loose grip. "No time for that, Cat Noir. We have to start patrolling don't we." the girl looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we do." the disguised model said as he stood back up and reached behind his back for his baton. Together they both leaped off the roof to the next.

 **Hey again, to anyone who reads this I just wanted to let you know I have a Miraculous LB Instagram account, and if any of you want to check it out it's _miraculous101_ and again thanks for reading xx**


	3. Or so they thought

**Hey, Guys. I am so, so, so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter I like a month. I was caught up in school, I procrastinated a lot (It's a disease), and I just kinda didn't have any inspiration if you know what I mean. Again I'm sorry and I'll try and write a new chapter and have in uploaded whenever I can. And yeah, so hope you enjoy xx**

 ***Oh and at the end please read my other authors note because, well yeah***

 **Chapter 3**

With a small thud the super heroine landed on her mattress.

She had just finished patrolling for the night, and had less than a minute left of her transformation.

"Tikki, Spots off." The dark haired girl said, and in a matter of seconds the red and black spots were replaced with the clothes of a normal Parisian teen.

"Wow, I didn't think I was going to make it here in time." Marinette said as she caught her Kwami in her hands.

"Marinette, you know you shouldn't take risks like that." The bug-like creature proclaimed as she flew down to her chosen's desk where she kept cookies for her.

"I know, but I just got caught up in the moment. I was having so much fun; _we_ were having fun. Being with _him_ is so much fun." The girl explained as she descended from her loft stairs and sat in her desk chair.

The little god looked at the young girl with a puzzled look, which quickly turned into a playful grin.

"You wouldn't be getting feelings for him now would you?" She said as she took a bite out of her cookie.

The designer looked up at the little creature as her jaw basically hit the floor, "WHAT!? Are you crazy. I-I could never, l love Adrien!" She said defending herself and hoped that her Kwami didn't notice the light shade of pink that creeped onto her cheeks.

"You know Marinette; you can like two people at the same time." Tikki said as she flew closer to the girl sitting in front of her.

"Yeah I know. I just feel like I would be betraying my feeling towards Adrien." The freckled faced girl said with a sigh.

The thought of what could happen if she confessed feelings toward her partner flickered across her mind. Would it make things different between them? Would it affect them as partners? Marinette couldn't let that happen, she just couldn't risk it.

"It's ok Marinette, I understand." The red bug said as she hugged the secret hero's cheek with a smile.

::

"…. Adrien? Are you okay?" The cat-like creature asked with a little concern.

Ever since he had returned to his room after patrolling, Adrien had been lying on his bed in a daze without speaking a word to his Kwami.

"Tonight was amazing Plagg." The model sighed still in his daze.

"She laughed at some of my puns and jokes. She smiled at me. And she even raced me around Paris! I don't know how life could get any better."

It was official, Adrien was a love sick kitten.

The designer's son sighed a love sick sigh and smiled as he continued to live in his daze.

Unexpectedly the blonde boy bolted up and looked at the little god with wide eyes, which frightened Plagg.

"D-d-do you think she likes me?" The boy asked hopefully with a sort of smile.

"How am I supposed to know?" The black creature proclaimed "I may have lived for over five thousand years but I have never understood you humans and your feelings." Plagg added

"Oh…" Adrien breathed with a deep sigh.

Oh how he hoped.

The blonde sat there for a moment, he had never understood why his partner always rejected his feelings.

'Is there someone else?' He thought as he stared into space.

"Of course there would be someone else." The teen spoke aloud,

"A girl like her could get anyone she wanted. She's so brave, talented, smart, pretty, no beautiful. With her dazzling eyes and warm smile, she would make anyone go weak at the knees." And with another big sigh he fell back onto his bed.

::

The sun had only just risen when she opened her eyes.

The bright raise of the morning sun almost blinding her as she sat up in bed.

The raven haired girl rubbed her eyes and yawned with a stretch, she looked over to were her Kwami was still sleeping and with a smile she climbed out from beneath her sheets.

When she entered her family kitchen, Sabine was there cleaning up.

Her Mother and Father were always up early in the day because of the bakery that opened at seven each morning.

"What a surprise, you are up quite early Sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" The baker's wife asked whilst she opened the cupboard and handed her daughter a box a cereal.

"I slept pretty good actually, I guess I just didn't stay up as late as usual." The designer answered with a smile as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal.

"Well you shouldn't be staying up late at all if you have school the next morning." Her mother argued as she put away the last few dishes.

"I know, you're right. But you know me, sometimes I just get to into creating designs." The young girl agreed, she wasn't completely lying.

How was she supposed to explain to her mother that most of the time she was out saving Paris and couldn't help but come home late.

"Oh well don't be late for school, I'll be in the bakery with your Father." The woman added as she left for down stairs.

After the blue eyed girl ate her breakfast, she went up to her room to change and then leave for school.

Tikki was awake by the time Marinette had gotten dressed and gathered all of her belongings for school.

"Have you eaten anything yet, Tikki?" The girl asked looking up from her school bag to the red bug-like creature that hovered about a metre away.

"Yes, I ate a cookie before and also put some in your purse for during the day." The little spotted bug answered and as always she was organised.

"Great, I guess we better get going then?" the freckled face girl said as she picked up her purse and school backpack.

Marinette liked that her house was across the road from school, it meant she could arrive in a matter of seconds and it also came in handy for when she had accidently slept in and was running late, which happen which happen more than occasionally.

Whilst she crossed the road she spied a familiar auburn haired girl waiting on the steps of the school and started into a jog.

"Hey, Alya." The disguised super heroine greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Girl." The journalist cheered, "You're here early." She said with a smile.

"Well, I guess not to early seeing as you're here." The dark haired teen giggled

"I Guess not." The friend admitted with a small laugh, and she joined in with her.

Moments later she felt her best friend nudge her in the harm as she looked at something, Marinette followed her gaze which happen to land on a certain black limo that had pulled up to the side walk.

The car door opened, and out stepped the most gorgeous human being she had ever laid eyes on…

Adrien…

The blue eyed girl looked at her crush with a dreamy gaze, and let out an uncontrollable sigh.

The Journalist just rolled her eyes and breathed out a laugh as she shook her head, at her friend.

"Hey, Girls." The blonde spoke with a wink and he walked past.

This made Marinette feel like she was about to faint, Alya realised this and put her hands firmly on her friend's shoulders for support.

::

Up ahead Adrien could see his DJ friend Nino, listening to music from his headphones, probably waiting for him.

The model's theory was proven right when his friend looked up and noticed him approaching.

"Hey, Nino," The undercover feline hero greeted as he sat down on the bench next to him.

"Hey, Dude," Nino replied as he took of his headphone and greeted his friend with a fist bump. "Oh I gotta tell you before it slips my mind, I signed both of us up to help with decorating for the masquerade dance."

"That sounds cool, Nino. But I don't think my dad will let me, with a schedule

and everything…"

"Oh come on Adrien, this is great. You get a break from your schedule, we get

to hang out, we are helping out with the school and Alya told me that she

signed herself and Marinette up as well." The dark haired boy explained with a

pleading look.

Adrien sat there for a moment thinking about what his friend had just said. He

was right about all of it, it would be pretty awesome to get at least an hour off

of his schedule to help out with also being able to spend more time with his

three good friends.

"I'm not sure if my father will agree, but I'll try and convince him." The boy

stated as he smiled at his best friend, and Nino returned it with another fist

bump.

Moments later the first warning bell echoed through the school, and other

boys stood up and walked to class.

When the boys entered the classroom, the raven and auburn haired were both

already sitting in their seats.

"Hey, Dudes," Nino cheered as they approached their seats in front of the girls.

"Hey, Guys," The journalist replied.

"Hey," The designer echoed.

Marinette looked at Adrien as she resumed her convocation with her friend,

and as the normal pink flush creeped onto her cheeks, the model was

surprised when felt a slight warmth crawl onto his cheeks too.

And when he got closer to his seat, he caught a glimpse of shine in her blue eyes as they stayed in contact with his own.

He sat down in his seat, with his blush slightly deepening.

For some strange reason he felt a small tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach, this was the short of feeling the disguised hero would feel when he was accompanied by his lady but not as strong. Of course this confused the boy, he did not have feelings for his classmate…. or so he thought.

 **So if you can be bothered to read this then it will be pretty helpful to me.**

 **Please leave reviews on what you thought, and for inspiration help me but telling me what you would like to see happen, should I have an Akuma attack? What ship should I use the most, Adrinette, Marichat, LadyNoir, Ladrien, idk?**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed xx**


	4. Hey Guys xxx

**Hey Guy. Ok so I know that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, and to be honest with you it's really just because I can't really find inspiration if that makes sense. I just kinda don't know how to keep the story going without it being boring or anything like that.**

 **So I just wanted you guys to know that I don't know when I'll put another chapter up, I really liked the idea for this story I just don't know how to write it all out. So basically if I can find the right inspiration and ideas for another chapter I'll make one and upload it but I'm not sure when that'll be exactly.**

 **Idk maybe if you guys can give me ideas on new chapters and kinda help me I guess then that might help, but like I said I don't know.**

 **And also this might be a bit stupid but I was wondering, because I want to keep uploading and stuff maybe if you guys could give me new story ideas for one shots or whatever. Idk they might make better stories than this one.**

 **So yeah that's basically all I wanted to say, and yeah I know if you have been reading all the chapters you're probably annoyed that this is just an author's note and not a new chapter, so sorry about that.**

 **Anyway thanks for you read this, and yeah it would be pretty cool if you guys could help me with new stories or this one.**

 **Xxx**


End file.
